Orange Day
by XxLILDreamerxX
Summary: a series of Drabbles/short stories between the main female character and the beloved Chase, a simple tale of their lives together.
1. A new meeting

I don't own Harvest Moon

* * *

A New meeting

Their meeting didn't start or end very well. The farm girl named Hikari didn't get very far when she tried to introduce herself "Go away! You're annoying me!" A pair of violet eyes narrowed at the sight of her "Fine!" Hikari retorted hotly, matching his glare before stalking out of the bar, the pair of violet eyes never leaving her back.


	2. Dislike?

I don't own Harvest Moon

* * *

Dislike?

Chase. Just the name of that guy made Hikari scowl! Now, Hikari wasn't the type of girl to bring herself to dislike anyone, she gets along with anyone she meets, not matter what they are like, but Chase just made her blood boil! Yeah…even though she blushed when Chase actually smiled properly…Just a little.


	3. Fixing Amends

I do not own Harvest Moon

* * *

Fixing amends

Hikari was determined to fix the earlier dislike between her and the peachy haired cook, so she started talking to him more, in her free time she would go visit him and talk about trivial and random things. Even when he pushed her away she still came back and talked to him, one lunch time when she was talking about how oranges were one of her favourite fruit, he actually joined in the conversation, not grunting like he normally does "You like oranges?" he asked, surprise in his tone "Yes~" she said, drawing out her answer, expecting him to mock her as usual. "Wow, Oranges are my favourite too, looks like we have something in common" he commented, turning away. Hikari smiled when he turned, I think we are getting somewhere.


	4. Friendship

I don't own Harvest Moon!

* * *

Friendship

Hikari and Chase continued to compare favourite dishes and other likes. One evening when Hikari visited Chase at his house, she smelt something delicious in the air, the smell of it just made her mouth water! As Hikari's mouth watered she saw Chase at the stove muttering to him as he cooked. "Hey" she greeted "What are you cooking?" she asked trying to peek behind his back at the cause of the delicious smell "Oh, Mandarin Orange Chicken" that's it! Why didn't she remember the smell of her most favourite dish? Chase noticed Hikari's hungry look and chuckled inwardly "Do you want some?" he asked "Do I ever!" she giggled in return, making him smile at her adorable giggle "Just be lucky your my friend, otherwise you would have to make it yourself!"


	5. First date

First date

Chase glanced out of the corner of his eye at the cheerful farm girl who was happyly munching on a sandwhich. This, he thought, is not going to plan! Chase was suppost to be calm and funny, not silent and nervous! "Um, the weather has been good lately, hasn't it?" ...REALLY!? Chase was mentally beating himself for talking about the weather-of all things! A small but adorable giggle echoed across the quiet field, making Chase look at the source, puzzled "W-what?" he asked baffled whilst Hikari smiled at him gently "I think its cute when your flustered!"  
The compliment alone made him go a wonderful shade of red.


	6. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving

Chase was rather surprised when Hikari asked him to help her bake some shortcake. So on the 4th of fall, Chase made his way to Hikari's flourishing farm. After a few broken eggs, a cup of milk be spilled, the flour escaping and salt being mistaken for sugar, Hikari made her very first shortcake...which was burnt. "Oh no! I can't give it to him now!" she wailed as Chase glanced at the shortcake. "Who were you going to give it to anyway?" He asked. The green-eyed monster awakening inside him. "I-I can't tell you…" She adverted her eyes. Chase went home with the green-eyed monster roaring inside him as he thought of Hikari giving the, albeit burnt, shortcake to someone else. On fall the 5th Chase spotted Hikari skipping through flute fields holding, what he suspected, boxed up burnt shortcake. What he didn't suspect that she was handing it over to him, blushing and waving goodbye so quickly. Chase looked at the boxed up shortcake in his hands and smiled. The green-eyed monster quieted down and smiled with him.


	7. Love is inthe stars?

Love is in...the stars?

Chase tore his eyes away from the stars and glanced out of the corner of the eyes at Hikari, who he adored...Okay, adored was a understatement. He was smitten with her, he loved her to bits and if he could, he wouldn't let her go. Hikari, sensing that someone was watching her, turned her head away from the stars and looked at the cook. And smiled. God that smile would be the death of him.


	8. First Kiss

First kiss

Theres nothing much to say about Hikari's and Chase's first kiss. Only that the first turned into the second, the second turned to the third and the third turned to countless others. There nothing much to say about Hikari's and Chase's first kiss.


End file.
